


7 audition songs later

by butmomilovepeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Les Misérables References, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, is that a tag?, musical Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: peter auditions for the school musical





	7 audition songs later

**Author's Note:**

> my school is doing willy wonka and i caught casted as charlie! so i wrote this little thing to celebrate!

“Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark! Mr.Stark!” Peter’s excited cheering mixed with the thumping of his feet echoed off the lab’s walls. Tony swiveled in his chair to face the grinning yet disheveled teen. 

“Peter! Peter! Peter!” Tony mocked as Peter caught his breath. “What’s got you all riled up?” 

Peter suck in a breath and looked slightly nervous. 

“Remember how I told you I auditioned for Les Mis at school?” Peter began, albeit sheepishly. Tony smirked. 

“Yes. You did auditioned with that  _ Newsies _ song, correct?” Tony remembers fondly about the day he and Peter went through the multiple songs he had picked out. They had decided on “Santa Fe” from  _ Newsies,  _ because although he would never admit it, it made him tear up a bit. 

“Yes! And the cast list was just emailed.” Peter eyes went a bit wild. Tony clamped his hands on the kid’s shoulders. 

“Well! What’s the verdict!?” Tony asked. 

Peter shook his head. 

“I...haven’t read it yet? I was hoping we could go into this together.” Peter looked down at the floor. 

Tony chuckled and pulled up another chair. 

“It’s time, young Padawan.” Tony said in a fake serious voice. Peter laughed nervously, but still smiled up at Tony. 

Peter opened his phone, and Tony carefully studied his face until…

“Mr.Stark.” Peter said, voice and face completely void of emotion. 

“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense, Pete.” 

“I got… Marius!” Peter broke in a grin that Tony saw and kinda melted. 

“Way to go, kid! I knew you’d nail it!” Tony had to fight to urge to grab the kid and spin him around. 

Peter laughed and jumped a bit, chuckling and shaking with excitement. 

“God, I thought I did so bad! I’m gonna make you  _ cry _ with “Empty Chairs At Empty Tables,” I swear Mr.Stark!” 

“What? No! I won’t show any emotion. On purpose.” Tony responded, but it was buried under Peter’s rambling. 

“MJ is Eponine?? She’s gonna die in my arms, Mr.Stark! I bet you’ll cry then!” 

“Okay, okay! I get it, I’m a crybaby.” Tony smiled fondly at this damn kid. “When’s the show?” 

“Rehearsals starts Monday, the shows in April.” 

“Alrighty. I’ll book three tickets: Pepper, Rhodey, and me.” 

The kid looked a little skeptical. 

“Mr.Stark, you guys don’t—”

“Hush, kid. I didn’t go through your depressing version of “Waving Through A Window” for nothing. I’m getting front row! Your aunt there, too.” 

Peter was quiet for a minute before throwing his arms around Tony’s waist. 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“It’s nothing, Pete.” 

 

(And when April rolled around, Tony  _ did  _ cry as Peter sang his rendition of “Empty Chairs At Empty Tables,” and laughed a bit at the kid’s awkward wedding dancing. 

God, he loved that kid.) 


End file.
